


Smile more, because you're cute

by lilydarling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy oneshot, Hamburr, M/M, because you're cute, smile more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Aaron Burr has a small little crush on his theatre friend Alexander Hamilton and they have an on-stage kiss.





	

Aaron Burr couldn't stop staring at him as he laughed along with his friends.

This theatre group had somehow turned out to be almost all guys, with one girl; Peggy Schuyler. Peggy and Aaron talked often,especially since their families had grown up around each other, but he had yet to tell her about his huge crush on his on-stage kiss; Alexander Hamilton. 

Alexander looked back at Aaron for a split second, but Aaron didn't even notice, nor did he notice the cute lovey-dovey look in his eyes.

John Laurens, one of Alexander's friends, rolled his eyes, "You need to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Alexander snapped his head back with full attention, clearly playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, stupid," John grinned, "Your huge crush on Aaron Burr that's been obvious since day one."

"What do you mean?" Alexander blushed and grinned like a maniac, "I don't like him."

Lafayette, another of Alexander's friends, grinned, "I think your face says otherwise."

Alexander rolled his eyes, unable to keep his smile contained, "Whatever you guys say." Alexander took one more look back at Aaron, "I should talk to him though. We are friends after all."

"Oh yes, go," Hercules Mulligan, the other friend in the group, smiled.

Aaron was talking to Peggy about the play they were putting on, and Alexander tried to get his attention. Even from the back of his head, though, he looked so cute to Alexander.

"eh-hem, Aaron?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, Alexander, how are you?"

"I'm, uh, doing great. How are you?" Alexander smiled.

"I'm doing good," Aaron studied his face, "You're smiling."

"I am?" Alexander quickly tried to hide his smile.

"No, no, you should smile more," Aaron said, "It's cute,"

Alexander blushed.

***********************************************************************************************************

Backstage after rehearsal, Alexander felt dizzy. He had just practiced kissing Aaron for about fifteen minutes, and Alexander had decided he couldn't get enough of the other boy's lips. He tasted like spearmint, and Alexander loved spearmint. Honestly, though, he'd love Aaron's lips even if he tasted like a dead rat.

"Are you okay?" Aaron grinned at him. Alexander looked up at the boy, and fell in love all over again.

"I'm fine," Alexander said, "Are you sure you're okay with kissing me on stage?"

"Of course," Aaron said, "Why? Are you not?"

"No, I don't mind," Alexander grinned, "After all, it is just acting."

"Right," Aaron frowned, "Acting."

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Alexander said, "I, um-----"

"What?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"I mean," Alexander took a deep breath, "Look, Aaron. I like you. A lot. And this probably just made the kissing thing a lot more awkward for you, and I'm sorry."

With that, Aaron kissed him softly. 

"Talk less, Alexander," Aaron whispered.

"Only if it means I get to kiss you more," Alexander grinned, leaning in again.


End file.
